This invention relates to point of purchase marketing and, more particularly, to systems and/or apparatus for displaying product at the point of purchase.
A commonly accepted practice in one area of the point of purchase industry, grocery stores and the like, is to display products on shelves for selection by the consumer. In those types of applications, it is known to arrange products in add-on, self-facing tray units which are attached to the principal store shelf. The products are displayed in the add-on, self-facing tray units in a manner allowing them to be viewed by the consumer and such that, if a selection is make, the selected item can be readily removed by the consumer. In the past it has also been proposed to construct this type of unit so that product displayed on the shelf is automatically fed to the forward end of the shelf as product is removed. This forward feeding has been accomplished by gravity feed where the add-on unit is pitched forward toward its front end. Another arrangement for forward feeding uses a spring arrangement which continually urges displayed product forward so that when a product is removed the remaining products in the add-on tray are urged forward. A combination of gravity feed and spring movement has also been proposed.
These types of trays organize product for display and purchase.
Among the considerations in providing an acceptable add-on, self-facing tray construction is the fact that the products to be displayed and dispensed will vary in size. Another problem is that the store shelf space that may be allotted to a product will vary depending on the needs of the store.
Among the objects of this invention is to provide an add-on, self-facing shelf tray which has universal application with respect to size of product which it displays and in adapting to the amount of store shelf space that can be allocated to the product. A further objective is to provide that product display versatility in a construction which is cost effective to produce, easily put into use on a store shelf, and durable.
For the achievement of these and other objects, this invention proposes a self facing shelf tray that is made up of basic, interchangeable parts. The parts are extruded and designed to that they can be easily sized to adapt to any number of applications, i.e., shelf space. The parts are also designed so as to reduce the number and complexity of tooling and dies. The parts are further configured so that, in assembly, they interlock with each other and through the interlock maintain their assembled relationship.
The parts are readily adapted for use in conjunction with a center oriented, product pusher. The product pusher is spring biased and urges product toward the front of the tray as product is removed from the tray by the consumer. Additionally, the parts are readily adapted for use in conjunction with a side pusher arrangement. The side pusher is also spring biased and accomplishes the same function as the center pusher, the difference being the pusher plate is supported from a side member of the tray as opposed to a central base member.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings.